


A good man

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Daisie  tells Ira he’s a catch





	A good man

“You’re a good man “Daisie told him 

“So I’ve been told”Ira grinned 

Daisies lips softly met his staying there for a few seconds

It wasn’t soon enough until Ira returned the sweet and gentle peck from his other half

“Most guys don’t make it this long with me papito”Daisie sheepishly tells him 

“I must be something special then if I’ve outlasted them”Ira jokes

“Ah a dadjoke”Daisie chuckled

“Which I’ve got many of”Ira adds in 

“How about we order in?”Daisie suggested 

“ You’ve got taste”Ira crosses his arms 

“That’s a yes?”Daisie asked him 

“It’s a yes babe”Ira leaned over giving her a kiss of his own


End file.
